Top 10 Melee Weapons
Welcome to a Top 10 List, I haven't done one of these in a while. But anyway, here's how I'm rating these weapons. # They gotta be a melee weapon, no bows, guns, or anything like that. (A transforming weapon is OK as long as it has a melee function) # I'm rating these based on their overall purpose, strength, and usefulness. Alright then, now for a quick note. Note: There are plenty of nice melee weapons on this wiki. A single top 10 list cannot show them all. Anyways, lets do this! Number 10 Imperial Impulse A badass halberd that's wielded by Violetta and it was forged in the blood of an angel. It's holy power rivals that of the Light Sword, which is pretty dam strong. Plus, it's light flashes are capable of blinding opponents or possibly giving them seizures. Number 9 Cyber Blades/Techno Blades These cool blades can be created out of no where and they have been seen in nearly every major fight in HD. Rosa has perfected these babies to where she can make them like daggers, swords, or even katana-sized in length. (Hell, Cydik even uses a variant called Techno Blades that he can throw like a dam kunai knife) For being easily created, concealed, and so dam cool, they earn a spot on this list. Number 8 Kyzumucu This weapon is the chosen weapon of Aden, who uses them in a way just like Pit from Kid Icarus. The blade is 2 in one and can transform into a bow for extra options of attacks. Overall, the concept of fusing these 2 weapons together is cool. So I just HAD to place this somewhere on this list. Number 7 TLK's Sword & Garland Slicer This is a tie since both of these swords aren't fully described or anything. But TLK's sword is cool looking and it gets the job done. Plus it helps TLK focus his telekinesis. While Garland Slicer, better known as Ty's sword, is a huge behemoth of a sword that weighs in at 12 tons and strikes with enough force to crack an universe open! Overall, both of these blades are mysterious, but still interesting. Number 6 Tournesol This is Dawn's scythe, a monstrous weapon that can kill normal people and weak superpowered people in a single hit. The scythe drains life from the victim and it's used by one of the most angry, badass, regenerating hedgehogs there is. It's nearly limitless power makes it ideal for any fight, as it can easily dismantle a single opponent and in a matter of minutes, it can clear out an entire fortress or city. A fearsome weapon, wielded by a fearsome warrior. Number 5: Bronze Medal Masamune A fearsome blade, created by the legendary forgemaster- Whoops, wrong Masamune. A fearsome blade, used by Violetta as her main means of attack. It is powered up by time itself, allowing it to deal tremendous damage due to it's longevity. Plus, it has God-killing power and is capable of dragging opponents to Hell with it's pure power. Number 4: Silver Medal Durandal This weapon is wielded by the newbie Blade and houses INSANE power inside of it. Along with it's legendary status, being a sword that was used to slice the timelines apart and what made them separate, it houses the soul of Blade's mother Freya. Her guidance and motherly protection makes this a dangerous blade one that will protect it's wielder with it's life, making it ruthless to those who would try to harm Blade. It's a weapon and a defense machinism combined into 1, making it versatile and useful for a shield. Plus it can power up 10 times in 1 week, and it doesn't reset either. It's power is virtually unlimited. Number 3: Gold Medal Excalibur Squall's sword is THE legendary sword of Legends itself! This thing is so badass, it makes badasses give it their respect! The sword is a crucial piece of a puzzle that becomes the Ultima Weapon. After it's combined with Ragnarok, Squall's shield, it becomes the Ultima Weapon and is used to slay the Dragon God King Bahamut! It's badass, it kills dragons, it kills gods, and it combines too! It's tough to top that, isn't it? Number 2: Platinum Medal Blade of Balance This near-mythical weapon was the result of the fusion of the Light Sword and the Dark Sword. With their godly powers combined, they formed a blade of another calibur of strength. This sword is as strong as Hell, and burns thrice as much. This sword is just, awesome. Honorable Mentions Caster Sword It's a sword, it's a magic-user, it's a MAGIC SWORD! Light Sword It's iconic by the wiki standards, but it lacks anything that makes it overly exciting or the like. It's aura just isn't enough to top this list. Number 1: Diamond Medal Blade of Infinity How do you top a sword that can kill gods in a single slash? That can end anyone with 1, fatal strike? How do you even fight such a weapon? It's Unbreakable, God-slaying, and 1 shots almost anything. OP? Yes. Awesome? Yes. Legal? In Finland, No. Everywhere else, Yes. (Although I would like to see police officers try to arrest Vuxo, that would be funny to watch) Why did this get number 1? It's simple, there's no other blade more fit for someone who's called The Deathbringer. This sword, does what it's supposed to do, bring death to those who challenge it's wielder. It's the strongest, and it has no equal as of this point. Category:Top 10 Lists